jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Envy Me: MVP
Envy Me, And Envy Me: MVP (いいでしょ Ennuvee Me')' is the stand of Hontoda Kujo, Featured In Bloodiest Vendetta, And Interwoven Fates. Appearance The Stand Varies in Appearance Between forms. The main form, Envy Me has a red skin tone, with what seems to be sand colored pants. He has black fur along his wrists, and shoulders, blue markings that resemble thunderbolts, as well as a gas mask contraption on it's face. It has two large horns which it can use to ram enemies. Envy Me: MVP However, trades it's red and blue color scheme for a green and yellow one, and there are 2 little spikes growing out of the palm of the stand's hands. Both of the forms don incredibly sharp claws. Personality Through it's user's growth, the stand is now more calm and relaxed, and not as cocky. The stand now possesses it's own consciousness, even taking orders from other users if the stand deems it beneficial to itself, the user, or those it recognizes as it's allies. It now will manage to speak, conveying messages anyway it can, either via Morse code, or writing, if a surface is available. It still has the strength, and now with it's user's mental growth, it now has the brains to support it. Abilities = Envy Me (OG Form) Physics Manipulation The stand has the ability to manipulate the effectiveness of one aspect of physics on an object by holding it with one of his hands. His previous restriction of only be able to hold it with his left hand was only because he wasn't as developed with his stand, so it was weaker at the time. Enhanced Strength The stand has enough strength to keep up with stands of that like Crazy Diamond, and with it's increased intelligence, this creates for a deadly combination of wits, and brawn. Enhanced Speed This ability enhances the speed of not only just the stand, but the user as well, and not just physical speed, but mental speed, and is able to understand more complex things at quicker speeds. Singularity The stand's secondary ability, Singularity, only activates once a stand's effectiveness has been either maxed out, or decreased until it has no more effect on the user. (For example, removing an object's gravity.) Once this is done, the person effected will freeze in place, as if time had stopped, though everyone or everything not affected will still be able to move around fine. Any action that would alter the state of the object will not occur until after the stand deactivates. (For example, a beat down wouldn't have it's damage done until after he leaves his ability's range.) Envy Me: MVP Miniature Hole Creation After the stand has been pierced by the arrow for a second time, it instead gains a new form, instead of a requiem like in Bloodiest Vendetta. The stand now has no limit to how much mass and density it can add, and if enough is added, the stand is able to create and store miniature black holes within the spikes on it's hands. Once released, they will fly at a medium to high speed, and will pull everything within a 150 Meter radius towards it, the pull being stronger the closer you are. Once an object or person is pulled, they will be stuck onto the hole, and it will slowly burn their skin due to the hawking radiation. This ability is detrimental to the user as well, as Hontoda has once before contracted radiation poisoning from his own ability. Once the person is pulled, and stuck onto the hole, there are 2 outcomes that could result in the enemy's defeat. Pocket Dimension The first outcome, at the behest of the user, Hontoda, Envy Me: MVP will store everything attatched to the ball, inside of the ball, in a sort of pocket dimension. This pocket dimension can have an infinite number of pocket dimensions created inside of it. (Think, a pocket dimension inside of a pocket dimension. A Pocket Dimension² Squared.) Explosion The second outcome, at the behest of the user, Hontoda, Envy Me: MVP will begin to suck the black hole back up using the spikes on it's hands. The hole will either be sucked back up, and stored for later use. If the user doesn't choose to do this, the black hole will gather so many objects that it will then explode with the force of a nuclear bomb, that could (at a black hole's fullest size,) destroy a county! =